


vying for dominance

by shufflethecards



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shufflethecards/pseuds/shufflethecards
Summary: Takes place after 03x12, when Ava asks about the room on the ship. Lots of smut with a tad of emotion.





	vying for dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so feedback is appreciated!

Sara closed the door behind her with a button press.

"So I guess this is my room-"

Before she could finish, Ava was pressed up against her, her mouth on top of her lips, one leg firmly in between Sara's, applying pressure. Sara groaned and her hips moved against her will, seeking friction.

Between kisses and pulling each other around the room, they quickly moved through consent.

"We're both getting naked?"  
"Yes."  
"Fingers?"  
"Everywhere."  
"Biting?"  
"Everywhere."  
"What else?"  
"Scratching, hair pulling, sucking, I will tell and ask you about other things. What about you?"  
"Same. Also cocks."  
A raised eyebrow.  
"Penetrated or penetrator?"  
"Both. You?"  
"Same."

Sara could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she imagined the different ways the night could go, with all of the options available to them. In seconds, Ava had her pushed against the bed, her hands pulling her hair hard, as her tongue scraped across her lips.

This was her ship, damned if she was going to let Ava take control, even if she was the taller one. Sara spun Ava around, pushing her hard, so Ava was forced to sit at the edge, and straddled her.

Ava smirked as if she knew exactly what that move was about. "Well, well, Captain Lance,"she started.

"Agent Sharpe, take off your -" Again Sara stopped, because Ava had found a spot on her neck and was sucking - no, biting on it. Somewhere in the haze of light pain and pleasure, she realized that Ava had simply teared Sara's shirt off and was moving down with her lips. Sweet, sweet, rule-follower Ava was driving her crazy.

Sara was never one to just give in. She ground her hips into Ava's and was rewarded with a moan. In a flash, Ava was firmly pinned under Sara on the bed, her hair falling back, her wrists over her head being held as Sara continued to grind, just slow enough that a lesser woman would have begged for Sara to get it over with and get her fingers insider her.

Ava did not beg. She moved so one of her legs fell again between Sara's thighs and lifted it, responding in kind to the steady movement above her. "Captain Lance," she said, a bit breathlessly, her face flushed. "I'm feeling a bit warm. Would you mind taking some of my clothes off?"

"Goddamnit, Ava!" Even underneath her, Ava was giving orders. Sara didn't care, though, because--

They were going to devour each other.

30 seconds later, pants, bras, and shirts were all thrown to the floor. They sat on the bed, holding each other, both gasping at the first skin to skin contact as they kissed furiously, demandingly, each of them pushing the other's arousal higher by biting and licking whatever body parts they could reach. 

Sara raked her nails, hard, on Ava's back and was rewarded when Ava arched her back into her, offering her neck.

"Fuck, Sara," she muttered, and Sara grinned. So Agent Sharpe did lose control, you just had to find the right place.

She drew her nails again on Ava's back, this time sucking on her nipple at the same time. 

Ava moaned, almost whimpering, and put her hands below Sara's chin, drawing her face up. They looked at each other for a moment, and Sara saw thought she saw something - care? vulnerability? - before Ava spoke, her voice like flint.

"Sara, I've wanted you since the moment I first ran into you and your team. I want my fingers inside you, I want your fingers inside me. Now."

Sara smiled softly at the tone of the now. She would get her to say "please" instead of "now" before the day was over, but for right now--

"Yeah, me too. Let's take these off." And then they were naked, fingers curled into each other, both on their sides, each finding a fast, thrusting rhythm and listening to the other's moans.

"God, you're so-

wet" Ava answered, arching her back, raising her hips, as Sara drove hers closer, the sweat coming off both of their bodies, and the sounds and smells of fucking filling the air.

Sara could fill herself getting close, goddamn, whatever was Ava doing with her index finger on her clit, she was going to come, but she wanted Ava there with her, so she looked up, and Ava was breathing hard, her face fully red now as she pumped her hips up and down on Sara's fingers, fuck that was sexy to watch, and then Sara was coming, a quick wave of pleasure as her whole body lifted into Ava's, and as she did, Sara bit Ava's nipple, hard. Ava made a noise of surprise and then

"Fuck, I'm coming, fuck, fuck me" and she was shaking now, her muscles contracting on Sara's fingers which stayed inside her, still now, her mouth falling open and back.

"Mmmm," Ava murmured into Sara's neck, as she came down, still shuddering ever so slightly around Sara inside her, her own hands pulling Sara closer.

Sara took her hand out, finally, and relaxed into Ava, breathing her in. At some point, they would have to address how right this felt, them holding each other, but it was still early, and for now, they were going to avoid it.

"That was fun." Sara said attempting to be nonchalant, as Ava looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Fun?" she said. "I think we both did a bit better than that," Ava said, bringing the fingers that had just been inside Sara to her mouth and sucking on them while watching Sara's reaction.

Sara unsuccessfully tried to swallow the moan that arose in her throat. How was she already getting wet again, already thinking of a dozen other ways she wanted to fuck Ava, a dozen other ways she wanted Ava to fuck her?

She reached under her bed for a small box, lifting an object out of it.

Ava's eyes narrowed. "Is that what I think it is? Did you -"

"Keep a small souvenir from a sex shop in 2042? Why yes I did, Agent Sharpe. Now would you like us to use it or to arrest me for taking it." Sara responded.

Ava laughed. "Well, I wouldn't mind using some handcuffs on you. But who's going to wear it?"

Sara leaned over Ava, growling. "My ship." She bit Ava's neck again, leaving a mark. "My room." She bit the top of her breast, as Ava started moving again under her. "My cock." With one hand, she put on the futuristic metal dildo, which snugly fit to her hips and against her clit automatically. 

"If you insist, Captain Lance." Then Ava lowered her voice to a whisper, grinning wickedly. "I'd like you to take me from behind, if you don't mind."

"Fucking hell, Ava." Again with the orders, but damned if Sara did not want to follow them, and she stood behind Ava obligingly as the taller woman got on all fours, offering herself up.

"And.. Captain Lance?" Ava looked over her shoulder. "Do you have any other toys in that box of yours?"

Sara shook her head at Ava, smirking. "Bad girl."

She scrummaged through the box until she thought she found the right one, and pulled it out. Based on the flush that spread to Ava's chest as she looked on, nodding in consent, she made the right choice.

Ava Sharpe was full of surprises.

Sara drew the flogger across Ava's butt cheeks. She leaned forward.

"Babe," she said, trying out the pet name. "I'm going to start out soft and you tell me how hard you want to go."

Ava nodded when she was ready, and Sara lightly hit Ava. 

"Harder. Harder. Harder. Again. Again. Again." Ava started moaning with each resounding whack, as her butt got redder and redder.

"Stop." Sara immediately stopped, as Ava looked over her shoulder. "You, inside me, now."

There it was again, that word, now. She was going to make Ava pay for that word.

She put the tip of the cock inside Ava, teasing her. Ava trembled, suddenly weak on her knees, but stayed silent.

Sara pushed in a little further, slowly, and then withdrew. Ava whimpered and whispered something.

"What was that, Agent Sharpe?"

"Please, goddamn you, please just fuck me. Please." Ava was definitely begging now, moisture dripping down her thighs, abandoning any sense of composure. Sara grinned at the amount of profanity that came out of normally reserved Ava Sharpe when she was turned on.

Sara thrust forward, burying the cock from the future inside Ava as it changed size and vibration to adjust to her shape, location and size of clit, and arousal, and doing the same on the other side to Sara.

There was nothing futuristic about the motion of Sara's hips, though, as she pulled in and out with the competence and confidence of a woman who had fucked many other women, adjusting again to what made Ava moan louder.

And then Ava was screaming and Sara was shocked to hear it was her name, "Sara" intermixed with fuck, please, and oh my god, and Sara kept going faster and faster, holding on to Ava's bucking hips, spurred on by the mix of arousal and determination and pride and that emotion she wasn't quite ready to name that she felt whenever she heard her name, until Ava was a total mess, unable to keep herself up, and face down on the bed.

Sara withdrew from Ava, taking off the cock with a button press, and throwing it to the floor, satiated for the moment by the sight of Ava totally spent, her hair spread across the bed as her face rested on a pillow.

"Sara," Ava mumbled, drowsily now. "As soon as I can get up, I am going to repay you for that with my tongue in between your legs."

"Well if you keep talkin' dirty to me like that-" 

Sara and Ava had never heard an AI clear their throat before, but that was clearly what Gideon did at that moment.

"So sorry to interrupt, Captain Lance. Agent Sharpe."

Sara made a noise of annoyance. "What is it, Gideon?"

"I wanted to inform you I waited as long as I could."

"Just get to it, Gideon. And we need to talk about you spying on our sex lives soon."

"Not spying, Captain Lance. Just aware. You may have soundproofed these walls to the others, but they are hooked up to my mainframe. But anyway, the team has found, with 98% certainty, the current location of Rip Hunter."

"What?!" Both Sara and Ava exclaimed and moved towards their clothes.

"When?" Ava asked.

"Apologies, Agent Sharpe. I understand you are now a friend to the team. But to reveal Captain Hunter's location to you would be a betrayal to my owner. I cannot do so."

"Yeah, exactly, " Sara said, as Ava glared at her.

"Not important," Ava said. "If your ship has Rip's location, the Time Bureau will have it too." She picked up her watch as Sara cleared her throat.

"Um, not a big deal, but let me get us some new shirts before you do that."

Ava blushed, suddenly shy, as she realized that both of their shirts had been ripped to shreds earlier.

They both stepped out into the control room, smoothing over their hair and new clothes. While the rest of the team may have not heard what happened in the room, there was no question that they knew from the looks on their faces. Amaya smacked Mick as he began clapping and then quickly stopped at Sara's glare.

Feeling self-conscious, the two women looked at each other, each not knowing what to say.

"Um, I'll see you soon," Ava said, looking down.

"Yes, after I've gotten to Rip," Sara answered, cockily.

"We'll see about that." Ava opened a portal to the Time Bureau. 

After Ava walked through to her own team, Sara felt a sudden weight of loss that she pushed down the only way she knew how.

"Agent Sharpe?" she called out softly across times, smirking.

"Yes, Captain Lance?"

"Knives?"

Ava blushed deep red before looking directly at Sara with a look that indicated Sara would pay for that the next time they were in the bedroom.

"Yes," she answered firmly before closing the portal.

Ray and Gary heard the interaction, confused, in their respective times and locations.

The wave of realization hit Gary first.

"Wait, wait," Gary said, pointing at where Sara had been and then back to Ava.

"SHUT UP, GARY!"


End file.
